Sangue
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: O que aconteceria se as regras fossem quebradas, e Mika fosse atrás de Yu?


_**Fic postada originalmente em 28 de junho de 2015**_  
Gincana 6 anos do Fórum Need for Fic Fanfics com temas e itens I, Tema: [Renovação]  
 ** _Missing scene_ **– Episódio 12

 **Subtema:** Nova oportunidade

 **Palavras usadas:** Presságio, Trambolho, Cúmplice

 **Beta:** Fê_nix, sua linda, muito obrigado de novo!

 **oOoOoOo**

Da janela do hospital improvisado pelas forças Demoníacas, Yuichiro Hyakuya observava o céu noturno. A lua cheia em todo seu esplendor parecia não lhe chamar a atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ao mesmo tempo certos. Tantos anos haviam se passado sem ele saber que pelo menos alguém de sua estimada família estava vivo. Como imaginar que algo poderia ser possível? Ele vira Mika e os demais morrerem pelas mãos do odiado Ferid Bathory naquele fatídico dia em que fugira dos vampiros.

O jovem soldado das forças especiais não conseguia conter o que lhe ia no peito. Seus amigos o haviam deixado descansar. Como Shinoa havia lhes dito, a unidade deles estava na reserva até que ele se recuperasse. Havia levado a pior, mas não sentia as dores no corpo. Na realidade, gostaria muito de poder ir atrás de Mika.

 _"Mika está vivo!"_ – pensou Yu. Um leve sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Era difícil de acreditar que o loiro havia se tornado uma pessoa tão importante para si. Ele sempre bradara com todas as forças que as crianças do orfanato Hyakuya não eram seus irmãos, mas, no fim, ele sabia que só falava as coisas da boca para fora. O medo de perdê-los era grande, e quando realmente isso aconteceu, novamente ele se fechara. Agora ver-se novamente rodeado por amigos queridos, era como poder ter uma segunda chance, uma nova oportunidade para não deixar que os vampiros fizessem o mesmo que da primeira vez. – _"Mika... o mundo realmente é pequeno, e mesmo com essa devastação, os perigos que corremos na luta constante com os vampiros, não conseguem fazer com que eu perca a minha felicidade por lhe reencontrar!"_ – pensou ao recostar o corpo na parede. Os olhos muito verdes perdidos, fixados em um ponto qualquer lá fora, na escuridão da noite.

Levando a mão ao peito, como se pudesse acalmar seu coração que batia desenfreado, Yu mordiscou o lábio inferior. Mikaela estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. O moreno sabia que havia prometido a Shinoa não sair fugido do hospital para se enfiar na 'toca' dos vampiros atrás dele, mas como era difícil não ser tão impulsivo. Como era difícil deixar seus sentimentos de lado e pensar com a razão. Era o seu Mika que estava lá entre aqueles chupadores de sangue. Sorriu de lado ao constatar que pensava nele como seu.

Se aproximando da janela, recostou a testa no vidro gelado. O olhar perdido, uma esperança brotando em seu peito.

 _\- Eu certamente o salvarei!_ – Yu falou decidido. Ele seguiria as ordens, iria descansar, mas em uma nova oportunidade iria atrás de Mika. Resgataria a pessoa mais importante para si.

 **oOo**

Os olhos acostumados com a pouca claridade do corredor pareciam não se importar com a parca luz vinda dos archotes. Caminhava a passos largos, após ouvir com enfado o que o Terceiro Ancestral, Krul Tepes, gostaria de lhe dizer. Sabia que havia colocado tudo em risco ao se deparar com Yuichiro. Não poderia ter perdido seu autocontrole e ter atacado até mesmo Ferid, o nobre que estava no comando. – _"Tsc... se não queria que eu continuasse fiel aos meus pensamentos e ao meu coração, então por que me manteve vivo, Krul? Não sei até que ponto devo a você essa minha nova chance de viver. Eu odeio os vampiros como agora odeio os humanos por usarem Yu como estão fazendo!"_ – Pensou Mika ao massagear as têmporas. Estava com dor de cabeça. Precisava de ar fresco para pensar. Não que ali no 'reino' subterrâneo, o qual os vampiros haviam construído para fugirem do vírus que dizimou a raça humana, não houvesse ar puro. Sim, havia! Mas o loiro queria poder ver o céu, e quem sabe estrelas e até mesmo a lua.

Caminhando em silêncio, os pensamentos estavam o consumindo. Teria de passar pela máquina de descontaminação mais uma vez, mas não se importava, queria atender seus caprichos, sua vontade. Se a rainha desconfiasse de que estava quebrando uma promessa... – _"Ao inferno com Krul!"_ – Mika pensou ao finalmente sair do túnel. A brisa noturna o recebeu, agitando seus cabelos e a capa branca de seu uniforme impecável.

Usando seu poder de um ser híbrido, Mika não soube dizer quando parou recostado em uma grade baixa a frente de um prédio que parecia ter sido restaurado. Sua fachada acinzentada e com várias janelas espelhadas seriam um empecilho se ele não fosse um 'monstro' igual aqueles a quem mais odiava. Observando melhor o local, finalmente localizou a pessoa por quem seu 'coração' ainda palpitava.

Fora difícil controlar-se. Ele tentara de todas as maneiras fazer com que Yu fugisse com ele, mas os humanos malditos o haviam maculado. Algo que nem mesmo ele saberia dizer, habitava o corpo de Yu. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não se importava, queria-o junto de si. Abraçá-lo fortemente e o proteger de tudo e todos. Talvez esse fosse o destino deles afinal. Voltando os olhos para a abobada escura do céu, Mika também não se importou com a lua cheia.

\- Eu certamente o salvarei... – o loiro falou para si mesmo – Yu-chan! – rapidamente volveu os olhos para a janela de um determinado andar. Com um leve sorriso decidido, ficou em pé sobre o corrimão. Estreitando os olhos, pensou mais um pouco no que fazer. Algo brilhante, uma estrela cadente riscando o céu chamou-lhe a atenção. Como um presságio, àquela pequena aparição o encheu de esperanças e, com a rapidez de um 'não vivo', desapareceu.

 **oOo**

Dando as costas para a janela fechada, Yu caminhou pelo quarto. Parou a frente de sua cama e, ainda de costas para a janela, pareceu ser tomado por um sentimento forte. Algo o incomodava. Buscando por sua espada demoníaca, deixou-a próxima de si. Ao menor movimento, sacou-a, parando com o fio da lâmina bem próxima a jugular do invasor.

Os olhos esmeraldinos se perderam nos azuis quase translúcidos que o miravam com interesse.

\- Tira esse trambolho de perto de mim! – Mika solicitou ao empurrar a ponta da espada esverdeada para longe de seu pescoço.

\- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Yu entre dentes. Não queria ser tão mal educado, mas também não queria que alguém do exercito demoníaco o achasse ali. Mika podia ser um vampiro agora, mas não queria que ele sofresse nas mãos de pessoas que só queriam estudar sua espécie.

\- Não é obvio? – perguntou, dando alguns passos na direção do outro. Ao vê-lo recuar, parou onde estava. Seu coração falhou um tanto no peito. – Eu vim lhe buscar. Vamos embora, Yu-chan! Só nós dois! Podemos conseguir viver longe de todo esse inferno e a disputa de quem é melhor.

\- Não posso! – Yu respondeu, desviando o olhar. – Vá embora, Mika! Aqui é perigoso. Se te pegam, vão levá-lo para fazer experimentos.

Um breve sorriso iluminando as feições não mais doces do vampiro. Estendendo a mão direita, lentamente foi se aproximando.

Yu não tinha medo daqueles seres, mas ali em sua frente, estava alguém muito importante para si, e sentia-se confuso. Tentado a aceitar fugir com ele, mas também conhecia seu dever para com seus novos amigos. Fechou os olhos, estendendo a mão, aceitando a do loiro. Os dedos entrelaçando. Mika o puxou para um abraço, envolvendo-o com os braços fortes, mesmo que não aparentando.

\- Saudades. – Murmurou o loiro próximo ao ouvido do moreno. – Tanto que imaginei tê-lo assim comigo.

\- Também senti sua falta, Mika. – Yu respondeu ao agarrar-se ao outro, apertando as mãos na capa longa como se não quisesse que este sumisse. – Mas você sabe que não posso...

Mika retesou o corpo. Empurrando um pouco o moreno para longe de si, não percebera que seu broche raspara no pescoço do outro. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo pela pele clara. O cheiro de sangue o inebriando. Dando as costas para o outro, tentou se controlar. Levando uma das mão a cintura, sentiu falta de sua bolsa onde carregava as ampolas com os sangue de Krul. Balançando a cabeça, sentiu-se impotente.

\- Um dia virá comigo...

Yu arregalou os olhos. Mika não desistia tão fácil. Ambos eram teimosos e nunca desistiam. O que estava acontecendo? Se aproximando, tentou tocá-lo. Foi rechaçado por um leve tapa.

\- Não vou pedir novamente, Yu. – Os olhos injetados, a boca levemente aberta com os caninos a mostra. Se aproximando o abraçou novamente, mas desta vez com um fio de voz, pediu. – Me perdoe! – e sem dar chances para o outro, cravou pela primeira vez os dentes em um humano. O sabor metalizado do sangue tomando conta de todo seu ser. Segurando o outro com força, se controlou. Acariciando os cabelos espetados, mirou-o nos olhos, barulhos de passos chegavam até eles. Uma troca de olhares, e não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Cúmplice! Sempre haviam sido. – Eu vou, mas voltarei para você, meu amor!

Saindo rapidamente, deixou para trás Yuichiro um tanto perdido, tentando entender por que seu coração não conseguia se acalmar, e desejando uma nova vida. Quando a guarda apareceu, ele nada disse. Era leal!

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã:**

*Coelha quietinha procurando começar uma nova fic, está agora de Binan. Páginas abertas nas informações necessárias de Atchan e Kin-chan. O silêncio é geral*

 **Milo:** Quando ouvi dizer que você tinha voltado a escrever fanfics, me empolguei achando que você iria se lembrar de Camus e eu, mas poxa vida, Theka! Tiger & Bunny, Uta Pri, Owari no Seraph e agora Binan? Pelo visto ficamos mesmo para escanteio!

Milo! que susto! é o que tá tendo pra hoje? Como vê, sou movida ao que estou vendo no momento! Ai a coisa fluí!

 **Milo:** Movida ao que vê no momento? Interessante... Camus, venha cá, vamos nos agarrar na frente dessa maluca pra ver se ela se lembra da gente!

Pera ai, Milo, também não é assim! Se bem que... *balançando a cabeça* Ora, raspa, vai logo embora... Como tem coragem de vir propor essas coisas pra mim? Eu vou escrever com vocês quando tiver vontade!

Essa é muito boa... humph

Pessoas querida, muito, mas muito obrigado por chegarem até aqui. Desculpem a conversa com Milo, mas esses escorpianos, eu vou ter que contar, viu!? Obrigado por lerem e espero que gostem de minha primeira fic desses dois!

beijos e até meu próximo surto!  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
